El pilar
by Randuril
Summary: Porque somos lo que somos por todo lo que hemos vivido. Una historia escrita para el reto del foro de Ranma


**Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.**

**El pilar**

Un fic escrito para el reto del foro de Ranma ½

. . .

. .

.

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

La claridad de la mañana empezaba a extenderse y el movimiento del barrio se iniciaba lentamente. De pie en la cocina, Kasumi Tendo observaba a través de la ventana los cambios en el color del cielo a medida que el sol ganaba la batalla contra las sombras.

Tomó el delantal de encima de la mesa y pasó un lazo por detrás de su cuello. Su rostro era hermoso y pacífico, los grandes ojos marrones mostraban la tranquilidad de espíritu de un santo, la tersa y blanca piel brillaba saludable, los labios sonrosados se mantenían neutrales: aún no habían esbozado ninguna sonrisa. La muchacha terminó de atar las otras dos cintas en su estrecha cintura y soltó un suspiro, pero materializado únicamente en su mente.

«Otro día más», pensó. No tuvo interés, ganas ni tiempo en ponerse a desentrañar con qué ánimo había pensado esa frase. Solo ella sabía lo complejos que podían resultar su mente y su corazón y en la mayoría de los casos ni siquiera ella misma lograba comprenderse o comprender su actitud. Lo más importante ahora era llenar la arrocera y encenderla.

Claro que la vida no siempre había sido así. Recordaba todavía esos momentos en que, siendo una niña, se despertaba temprano y bajaba la escalera con suaves pasitos para asomarse por la entrada de la cocina. Allí, entre los deliciosos aromas de comida casera y los vapores de las ollas, su madre reinaba. En su mente infantil su mamá era la mujer más hermosa del mundo y ninguna otra podría nunca comparársele, se veía perfecta con su cabello corto y oscuro, sus ojos profundos, el cuerpo grácil y pequeño, casi frágil; tarareando una canción mientras abría el horno y sacaba una de las bandejas dejando que el aroma inundara la casa. La pequeña Kasumi inspiraba encantada: galletitas de canela, sus favoritas, y ahora sabía que su madre pondría algunas en su paquete del almuerzo. El día no podía ser más perfecto.

La niña luego se deslizaba hacia las puertas correderas que daban al patio y observaba a hurtadillas a su padre, sentado en el suave césped con las piernas cruzadas, meditando luego de los ejercicios matutinos, mientras la suave brisa mecía algunos mechones de su largo cabello. Esos eran sus recuerdos favoritos, los primeros que le venían a la mente cuando pensaba en la vida que había sido. Hasta podía recordar perfectamente cómo después sabía que el tiempo para deleitarse había terminado y tendría que subir a prepararse para ir a la escuela, y además despertar a Nabiki a la que siempre se le quedaban pegadas las sábanas.

La Kasumi de 19 años terminó el suave y rítmico golpeteo del cuchillo sobre la tabla de picar, los vegetales estaban cortados, los colocó en la olla y dejó que se cocinaran a fuego lento. Fue al refrigerador y sacó el pescado, que aderezó a conciencia.

Sí, esa era la vida _de antes_. La vida de una paz y quietud tranquilizadora, de los suaves días que se deslizaban en la cotidianeidad sin que a ella le preocuparan otras cosas más que hacer la tarea, sentarse con sus amigas a la hora del almuerzo o ir a divertirse a algún festival esperando encontrarse quizás con aquel chico del curso superior.

Kasumi encendió a fuego vivo una de las hornallas de la cocina y colocó la gran tetera llena de agua. Últimamente el requerimiento de agua caliente a toda hora en aquella casa había aumentado.

Después del sacudimiento de la tragedia la casa volvió a quedar tranquila y pacífica, pero tristemente silenciosa. Kasumi odió aquello. Odió profundamente a su madre por haberlos abandonado, por dejar a su padre hecho un pobre monigote que solo podía llorar y dejar a sus hijas solas y desvalidas. No era justo, ella tenía solo 10 años ¿qué podía hacer? Estuvo ahogada por el resentimiento y el dolor durante días, acompañando con cara solemne a su padre cuando los vecinos venían a saludar y preparando y sirviendo té a las visitas como se suponía que era su deber. Por las noches se echaba a llorar de dolor y vergüenza, porque era mentira que odiaba a su madre. La amaba. La amaba y la extrañaba, su ausencia dolía como una herida en carne viva y tardaría mucho tiempo en sanar, y el pensamiento de que ella no fuera capaz de aguantar hasta entonces le resultaba terrorífico. No parecía haber salida. Aunque era verano, había un frío extendiéndose por todos los rincones de la casa y por todas sus habitaciones.

El comportamiento taciturno y cínico de su hermana Nabiki se acentuó de forma sorprendente y ahora se la podía ver casi siempre con su calculadora o con el ábaco, sacando cuentas y después haciendo anotaciones en una libreta. Kasumi pensó que tal vez era mejor así, si uno vivía en un mundo donde 2+2 sumaba 4 y ya, sin darle más vueltas al asunto. Lo cierto es que su semblante triste y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas del primer día habían cambiado y ahora daba la impresión de que, para ella, en la casa Tendo no había ocurrido nada. Kasumi casi la envidiaba por haber aprendido tan pronto a sobrellevar el dolor.

En la cocina, la muchacha abrió un mueble y sacó los cuencos y pocillos necesarios. Luego contó los juegos de palillos y los fue dejando sobre la mesa. Podía escuchar pasos en el piso de arriba, la casa despertaba de a poco.

—¡Estoy en casa!

Anunció Akane y luego se detuvo un momento en la puerta de la cocina cuando entraba.

—Buenos días, Kasumi —dijo.

—Bueno días, Akane —Kasumi continuaba revolviendo la olla, de espaldas a ella—. Date prisa o se te hará tarde. El desayuno está casi listo.

—Ya voy, hermana.

Luego, los pasos rápidos subiendo la escalera.

Kasumi recordaba el momento en que comprendió que tendría que tomar el asunto en sus manos. Estaba en su habitación intentando hacer la tarea de matemática cuando escuchó el llanto desconsolado de Akane proviniendo del dojo. Dando un suspiro, se levantó y fue a mirar. En la parte de atrás del salón de entrenamiento estaba la niña, vistiendo el gi que su madre le había regalado una Navidad.

_—Ahora que tu padre comenzará a enseñarte vas a necesitarlo —_había dicho la mujer con una sonrisa deslumbrante, y los ojos de Akane brillaron de alegría.

Soun Tendo había comenzado a entrenarla, poco a poco, y resultó claro que la chiquilla tenía cierto talento natural que si se pulía podía mostrar maravillas.

_—Es una auténtica guerrera —_comentó la madre.

Pero el padre había dejado de darle clases desde _aquel día_ y no parecía que la apatía pasara pronto y él retomara el entrenamiento, por eso Akane había continuado sola y ahora estaba echada en el suelo llorando mientras la sangre brotaba de su rodilla.

Kasumi se acuclilló a su lado.

—¿Akane?

—Hermana —lloriqueó la niña—, no puedo hacerlo bien. Siempre me lastimo y duele mucho. Duele mucho.

Se pasó la manga del gi, un poco sucia de tierra, por la cara tratando de secar las lágrimas.

_Duele mucho._

Kasumi hizo un esfuerzo para tragarse sus propias lágrimas y le pasó la mano suavemente a su hermanita por sus cortos cabellos. Le sonrió ampliamente.

—Vamos a limpiar esa herida, ¿eh?

Cuando terminó de desinfectar y la cubrió con una bandita, Akane alzó hacia ella sus enormes ojos marrones y le dijo con cierta admiración:

—Kasumi, hermana, eres muy buena.

—Tú también eres una niña muy buena —comentó de corazón la chica.

Akane estaba siendo muy fuerte, demasiado; otros niños en su lugar quizá harían un berrinche por todo, se pelearían con sus compañeros de colegio o se encapricharían, todo como forma de llamar la atención y mostrar su inconformidad con lo que ocurría. No era justo que tuviera que vivir eso, no iba a permitirlo, su hermanita iba a crecer alegre, ella se encargaría. Aunque ella misma tuviera que cargar un peso doble sobre los hombros iba a darle un futuro brillante y alegre a aquella niñita.

—¿Quieres que preparemos unas galletas para tomar el té? —preguntó sonriendo y Akane asintió con emoción.

Fueron a la cocina y cuando esa vez se anudó el delantal sintió que algo había cambiado, aunque hacía unos días que había empezado a encargarse de hacer la comida hoy sentía que era diferente, porque vio que a través de sus actos y de sus palabras podía cambiar las cosas.

Cuando las galletas casi estaban listas envió a Akane a darse un baño mientras ella terminaba de limpiar lo que habían usado para cocinar. Nabiki entró al cuarto en ese momento y se paró junto a ella en el fregadero, en pocas palabras le comunicó que había hecho algunas cuentas y que si el dojo no volvía abrir pronto se verían en muchas dificultades económicas. La hermana mayor asintió y prometió encargarse de todo. En el fondo estaba horrorizada de que una niña hubiera tenido tan buena cabeza para pensar en ese asunto; de verdad sus hermanas estaban siendo muy fuertes y maduras y ella tenía que comportarse igual. Esa noche le comentó a su padre, con sonrisas, amabilidad y de la manera más sutil, que la familia no podría sobrevivir si él no continuaba trabajando. Su padre la miró por un momento como saliendo del estupor y asintió devolviéndole el gesto. La muchacha pensó que tal vez ella había sanado un poco su corazón con aquella sonrisa, entonces se reprochó por haber estado tanto tiempo con el rostro adusto y no haber sonreído más.

A partir de aquel momento se decidió a tratar de alegrar a todos y procurar que las cosas marcharan lo mejor posible. Sin proponérselo se convirtió casi en el pilar de la casa. No supo cuándo, pero un día se dio cuenta de que Akane y Nabiki estaban confiadas de que ella les tendría listas sus cajas del almuerzo para la escuela, y su padre dejaba en sus manos la tarea de ordenar la casa y hacer las compras mientras él daba clases en el dojo. No se quejó, porque los amaba y le gustaba verlos sonreír de nuevo, verlos compartir alegres la mesa durante la cena, planear vacaciones y salidas. Ella era feliz si ellos lo eran.

Pero a veces costaba ser ese pilar, era una enorme responsabilidad porque si el pilar se rompía, todo lo que se apoyaba en él caía. Kasumi era fuerte, o así lo creía por lo menos, pero había días en que quería descansar, apoyar la carga en alguien más aunque fuera solo por un momento, porque con el tiempo descubrió que cansaba mucho ser siempre fuerte. Después de _aquello_ había tomado cada día como venía y trataba siempre de sacarle lo mejor, cuidaba de su familia, de la casa, y agradecía siempre que continuaran todos juntos. Ahora, con dos huéspedes el trabajo era mayor, pero no se quejaba (aunque era cierto que a veces quería gritar por cómo quedaba el baño después de alguna pelea), porque también habían traído muchas cosas positivas. Era lindo ver tanto movimiento en la casa, ver a su padre pasando tiempo con un viejo amigo, observar la felicidad de Nabiki por lograr tan buenas ganancias y comprobar que Akane podía llevarse bien con un muchacho... a su manera, claro, pero pasaban cierto tiempo juntos, eso no se podía negar.

Moviéndose por la cocina como cada día, Kasumi suspiró mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado hasta aquel momento. Las cosas no habían sido fáciles, era cierto, había tenido que madurar de golpe y a veces se sentía mucho más grande que la edad que tenía, tal vez era por eso que la aburrían los chicos menores que ella. Incluso los de su edad le resultaban molestos, solo hablaban de chicas o tonteaban sobre cualquier cosa. Por eso le gustaba charlar, por ejemplo, con el doctor Tofú. Él era un hombre agradable y muy inteligente, y ella siempre lo veía bromeando y haciendo las cosas más locas para tratar de hacerla sonreír. Le agradecía mucho eso. Era un buen amigo, hacía años que lo conocía y podía confiar en él; había tratado muy bien a Akane desde el principio y en agradecimiento ella siempre había cocinado algo para él.

Llevó los cuencos a la mesa de la sala y los distribuyó, luego sirvió los demás platillos. Colocó la sopa de miso en el centro, encima del apoya-fuente, y conectó la arrocera a la corriente eléctrica para que se mantuviera caliente.

—¡Familia! ¡El desayuno está listo! —anunció en voz alta para que todos en la casa pudieran escucharla.

El primero en acercarse a la mesa fue un panda, que la saludó a través de un cartel.

—Buenos días, tío Genma —respondió la muchacha y volvió a la cocina para buscar los últimos utensilios.

Sí, el doctor Tofú era muy agradable. Cuando hacía un par de días había ido a la clínica a devolverle su libro había estado tan gracioso y disparatado como siempre, y Akane le había dicho que solo se comportaba así en presencia suya. Saber eso la hizo sentir muy bien, se sintió especial y le gustó que su sola presencia pudiera ponerlo en ese estado.

Kasumi sonrió ampliamente, con tranquilidad. La primera sonrisa del día.

Cuando abrió el armario para sacar las últimas especias para agregar al pescado, vio otro frasco más allá y lo tomó. Leyó la etiqueta: canela. Quizás... sí, quizás podría hacer unas galletas más tarde. Se sentía de humor.

Dejó el frasco en la mesa y fue a sentarse con los demás en la sala.

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

Nota de autora: Seguramente exageré y me quedó _bastante_ OoC, pero aunque yo soy muy quisquillosa con eso, esta vez no me importa. Me gustó mucho escribir esta historia. Releyéndola ahora para publicarla me doy cuenta de que tal vez pueda resultar complejo entender los cambios de tiempo y la diferencia entre lo que Kasumi hace en el presente y lo que recuerda que hizo y vivió, pero no quería poner ninguna marca que entorpeciera visualmente, quería dejar que el relato de deslizara con naturalidad. Lo siento si resulta confuso.

Me molesta que en el animé y en muchos fics hagan de Kasumi una tontuela que solo sabe sonreír, hacer la comida y que no se entera de nada; que es buena e ingenua casi hasta transformarse en ilusa, pero sé que eso en realidad es culpa de Rumiko. Al principio del manga Kasumi tenía mucho carácter y empezaba a delinearse como un personaje digno del universo de Ranma ½, con sus fortalezas y debilidades, sus luces y sus sombras. Pienso que después se le fue de las manos al tiempo que desarrollaba la historia y daba más protagonismo a otros personajes, y ya no hubo vuelta atrás.

Ya sé que cometí, además, otro grave error con este fic y es el dejar tan malparado a Soun, pero quería enfocarme en cómo las hermanas Tendo, y sobre todo Kasumi, habían podido salir adelante después de una experiencia tan dolorosa.

Gracias por leer.

Saludos.


End file.
